Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 18
| pqr_result = | semi_result = | final_result = 14th, 104 points | prev = 17 | next = 19 }} Denmark took part in the 18th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Brussels, Belgium. The country was represented by Hannah Schneider with the song "Dreaming Kind". The entry was selected via the 13th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 14th place in the final with 104 points. Before North Vision The country confirmed their participation on 20 December 2015. DR said that it was possible that Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be cancelled and the country would opt for an internal selection for the edition stating that two of their victories came with an internal selection (4th and 14th editions) and also that they'd rather spend the budget on something else after twelve editions of the competition. However, it was later revealed that the 13th edition of the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be held in order to select the country's entry. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 13 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 13 was the 13th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 18. Hosted by Lise Rønne, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of a final and a super-final, both held at Forum Horsens in Horsens. The ten songs competed in the final with the top four most voted advancing to the super-final of the selection. The ten songs of the selection were presented on 24 and 26 January 2016. The voting in the final started on 30 January 2016 and ended one week later, on 6 February 2016 with the four songs that qualified to the super-final being revealed the same day. 'Super-final' The super-final of the selection took place between 6 and 21 February 2016 at Forum Horsens in Horsens. The top four songs of the final competed in the super-final. "Dreaming Kind" performed by Hannah Schneider was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. At North Vision performing "Dreaming Kind" during the final in Brussels.]] At the allocation draw of the edition, Denmark was drawn to vote in the second semi-final of the edition. As part of the big 6, the country had qualified to the final. During the running order draw, the country was drawn to perform eleventh, following Belgium and preceding Slovenia. The country got the 14th place in the final with a total of 104 points, receiving 12 points from the Faroe Islands and Serbia. At the awards of the edition, Denmark was nominated in three categories: Best English song, Best Northern song and Best Big 6 song. However, Denmark did not manage to win any of the awards. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Lise Rønne served as the final commentator for the first time after serving as the semi-final commentator for several editions. Due to Rønne serving as the final commentator, Andrea Elizabeth returned as the semi-final commentator while Ulla Essendrop returned as the radio commentator for the tenth time. Rasmus Thude was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. 'Voting' 'Points awarded to Denmark' 'Points awarded by Denmark' 'Split voting results' The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Micky Skeel – actor, singer, songwriter * Nikolaj Koppel – journalist * Tim Schou – singer, represented Denmark in the 10th edition * Connie Nielsen – actress See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 18 Category:NVSC 18 countries